The Order
by glorybrightone
Summary: It's the perfect plan for Sakura to get her man. Have Naruto molest him in the gym showers and freak him out. Sasuke will surely run to her for comfort right? SasuNaru. Yaoi! One shot.


I do not own the Anime naruto

SASUNARU WHICH MEANS this is boyxboy.

Betaed by the wonderful fullmoonlonewolf

for those of you that follow my other stories. They are in the works. I have 80% of the next chapter of To teach. Hopefully, I'll find more time in August for writing. Enjoy!

"Naruto. It's a perfect plan. Just think about it." His best-est female friend fluttered her eyes at him.

"There is no way I'm getting naked and trying to molest Sasuke." Naruto folded his arms and glared her down.

"No... not just that. Try to have sex with him." She said while making a cheesy smile.

"I heard you the first time!" Naruto flung his arms up. She was really asking a lot. they were good friends, and he had stopped crushing on her, but that didn't mean he was willing to do this.

"But please! It's a perfect plan."

"Except the part where I'm offering myself to him." That was simply not going to happen in Naruto's book. He did not want to get near any penis that was not his own.

"You could try and take him."

"and when he punches me?"

"I'll pay your medical bills."

"And when he stops talking to me and I loose my best guy friend?" Sakura was awesome, but a best male bud was hard to keep, especially after your hot on them. Girls were waaaaaay more forgiving about that kind of thing.

"Look when it all works out and Sasuke and me are together you can tell him it was a joke Kiba put you up to."

"How do you end up with Sasuke again in this crazy plan?" Naruto ask rubbing his temples.

The pink haired girl stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world, "The three of us are like best friends. When you betray his trust he will come to me and I will console him and reassure his sexuality by giving myself to him."

"Why don't you just offer yourself to him?"

"He's really thick headed. If I was naked in his bed he wouldn't realize that I like him."

"Sakura what if..." Naruto could bring himself to ask, what is he just wasn't into her? He could like any number of girls, though Sasuke never brought up anyone, even when Sakura wasn't around. He didn't joke about boobs, or how easy he could nail a girl. Maybe Sakura was right, maybe Sasuke was just that thick headed, or shy.

"If what?" Naruto re-focused quickly and made something up to cover his true thoughts.

"What if it's just a passing crush you have? Or it's about the conquest and not him?"

"Naruto I assure you I'm in love with him and he loves me, he just needs a chance to show it."

"And me trying to stick my dick in him, is your opportunity to confess to you?"

"Absolutely!"

How he agreed to the plan he didn't understand. He was known for making up dumb plans himself. But even he thought this one was dumb... which meant it was really really dumb.

Naruto sat by the lockers and watched his classmates all leave one by one. Was he really going to try this? Males were nothing to be afraid of right? And what was the worse thing that could happen? He lost his virginity to Sasuke. The thought of that sounded really really bad. Or he could loose his friend. Neither of these probable outcomes were good.

It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke to leave the gym lockers late after school. He was super shy and waited for everyone to leave before showering. And after today's work out, no one wasn't going to shower.

"So how'd the math test go today Sas?" Naruto tried to act casual, looking like he was staying behind because they started talking rather then trying to stick his... well thing in a place it really didn't belong.

"Fine."

"Good. Good." Naruto repeated awkwardly while bobbing his head.

"How's Itachi?"

Sasuke eyebrow twitched a bit.

"I don't care."

"Ok."

"How's..."

"Dobe.. is there a point to this inquisition?"

"No point.. just talking?" Naruto gave him a total cheesey smile. It always seemed to subdue the raven.

"Idiot."

"Teme." Naruto smiled a bit. His hatred that drove him to use that term had long faded.

Sasuke slowly took off his shirt. He held it out with two fingers carefully away from his nostrils. Even perfect Uchiha's sweat wasn't made of sugar. It was these moments that made Naruto like Sasuke. He seemed too perfect at first glance. Perfectly toned abs, perfectly placed hair, perfectly shaped lips, a perfect round ass, perfect fashion style, perfect grades, he was just to damn perfect. It got under Naruto's skin the day they met, and it still got to him. That is, it got to him until he saw the school's star not be perfect. For instance, Sasuke was a terrible dancer. Sure he could shoot a basketball into a hoop looping around an entire opposing team, but when it came to grooving to the music he had two left feet. He had also found that he ran faster that the arrogant prick. Not many people knew it since Naruto's grades were to poor to stay on the track team, but their star runner was second best in the school.

Lockers closed and heavy feet from already cleaned classmates hurried out of the room to catch their rides home.

"Dobe?"

"Huh?" Naruto gazed over to Sasuke, noticing that his shirt was off, he still had his pants on. They were good friends, but Sasuke wouldn't trust anyone to see him... vulnerable. A lot of the other guys walked around the room in towels, but never Sasuke. Wait, was he was supposed to be looking like he was interested or like he was acting casual? The dumb founded look which ended up on his face must not have been giving either notion.

"Hurry up, you'll miss your bus."

"Yeah."

"You ok?" Sasuke came closer. Naruto swallowed the small amount of spit that remained in his mouth. Why was this weird now? Just because Sakura put ideas into his head? They weren't real. He was going to be acting. There was no reason to turn red when Sasuke got closer. They always interacted like this. Sasuke leaned over and touched his forehead. Naruto's eye's got big at the small touch. Sakura expected him to... touch Sasuke back... He leaned over to the side, Lee was jumping up and down pulling his pants on. This wasn't the moment. He was going to have to wait.

"Naruto." Sasuke's fingers snapped in front of him. "I'm in front of you, focus." Did Sasuke's voice sound sexy all the sudden? Naruto was clearly tripping out. There was no way, Sakura be damned. This was not happening. But he promised. He couldn't go back on a promise could he?

"What bastard? I'm deep in thought O. K."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"I'll hurt you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes then walked down the row of lockers.

Naruto grabbed the towel from his locker and got undressed. By the time he got to the showers Sasuke was already wet and glistening. He was clearly not used to anyone else watching him. The raven rubbed soap all over his front, it made his skin sparkle like a vampire. Naruto felt strange watching his friend's cleaning ritual. He pictured himself moving over there. Leaning his body against Sasuke's as it got wet under the stream. Would he kiss that pale neck, or wrap his arms around the toned waist and attempt to grab Sasuke's...There were no private stalls. Suddenly Naruto felt like he was the one that wanted to wait for everyone else, or maybe just Sasuke not to to be in the showers to clean himself.

Sasuke turned his body so that everything, including his dick could be fully seen. Naruto felt his temperature rising. 'They are only ideas.. put there by Sakura. I am not attracted to Sasuke.' Luckily Sasuke's eye were closed as he was leaning back under the stream of water. There was no reason to question anymore why Sakura and all the other girl liked the bastard. Not that any of them got to see the package, but there was no reason they should be worried.

Naruto was about to move forward when Sasuke reached down and started to stroking himself. Naruto then realized this was not a place he was supposed to be. Who was he kidding himself? He was way to awkward of a person to try and hit on anyone. Every time he asked a girl out they turned him down flat. Not to mention 'The Uchiha' would kill him if he thought for a moment Naruto knew a dirty secret about him, like he masturbated in the school gym. It was time to quietly back up and leave. But he would be letting Sakura down. He could always hit on him after the shower. Maybe during a ride home? Sakura would not let this go. He would have to try again some time. When better than now when Sasuke was being all seductive. Well sexual. Naruto had such a golden moment right now. All he had to do was open his mouth and say something awesome like... Like ... 'hey you want a hand with that?' No that was not cool enough... more like 'Hey there sexy  
I could do that for you.' no that was still lame.

Just then a small moan escaped those lips. Naruto's cock jumped. 'NO FUCKING WAY.' He needed to leave now.

"Dobe... you going to stand there, or are you going to come join me?" Sasuke's eyes popped open and a devious smirk graced his lips.

Naruto swallowed and backed up. This was not happening. Sakura way going to kill him. Sasuke was...was... wassssss... getting closer to him! Naked, Wet. Sasuke was getting closer. And wanted him to join? He was supposed to be hitting on him and fearing for his life. Not Sasuke... willing too... wanting too... Naruto willed his feet to move. Move FEET MOVE! They took a small step back, but refused to work properly. Sasuke, wet, naked... and right in front of him cupped his chin and pulled his lips into a soft sweet kiss.

Hands wrapped around his waist ensuring there was no escape. As his towel fell from around his waist his brain over loaded and he could swear he blacked out. The next thing Naruto knew he was under hot water pressed against a cold wall and sucking face fiercely with Sasuke Uchiha... who's manhood was rubbing against his own privates in a particularly stimulating way. A moan escaped from his mouth. Fuck. Sasuke was really good at this stuff. (Couldn't life through him one more bone)this is one part where I don't understand the grammar, but I do understand the message… might wanna fix it up cause I can't put it in that good sense your trying to get out there to the readers.. You know Sasuke, all the looks of a sex god, but none of the moves? That would really stiffel all of the girl's dreams and give Naruto a chance at them. Later, much later, it would dawn on Naruto that Sasuke being gay would be the worst new of all to the female population.

"Turn around."

"Fuck you Uchiha. I don't take orders."

"Hn."

Naruto was forced around and his ass checks pulled apart.

"Whoa!" Naruto's brain started working, for once. He knew exactly where Sasuke was going with this one. A hand reached around and fisted his sensitive organ. "Shit." Naruto leaned his head back and pumped his body into that hand. He hardly noticed something large slip into him from the back, he was so relaxed. Strangely relaxed considering who was pleasuring him. But some how he felt safe, wanted, and fine with what was happening.

A mouth latched onto his shoulder, as deep pleasure started shooting up his spine from a sensitive region in his ass.

"Sasuke!"

"Naru... You enjoying yourself? Cause it's only going to get better." Sasuke moved a bit faster, keeping up a nice rhythm massaging his insides rather than abusing his body. It was different than all the selfish men he'd seen fuck girls on the internet and it was so much better. He moan out loud unafraid to let Sasuke know he was liking what was happening. They bother bumped and rubbed and hissed, keeping the momentum going as long as they could. Suddenly Sasuke was grinding his front again with vigor. Naruto was having a hard time not cumming.

"I need to..." The raven barely got out from behind him.

"Me too..."

They came together then collapsed to the floor. Sasuke kissed the blond one more time, then started cleaning them both up.

Sasuke couldn't keep his hands to himself as the pair got dress.

"Sasuke!" How was he going to explain this to Sakura. 'You're the one that sent me in there...' Oh yeah he was so dead tomorrow.

"It's not like I haven't seen it all." Sasuke spoke into the crock of Naruto's neck. Naruto blushed as he pushed Sasuke's hands away one more time and grabbed his bag.

"Well... That was a fluke... so don't..." His lips were silenced by an other kiss.

"Don't worry. We'll introduce our relationship slowly."

"Relationship?" Sasuke left the locker room forcing Naruto to chase after him. Sakura was waiting for them. Well, for Sasuke, obviously ready for some loving.

"Sakura?" Naruto blushed. She would be expecting... wait a second. Was Sasuke handing her something?

"Always a pleasure doing business Uchiha."

"Couldn't have trusted anyone else."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's waisted and started leading him outside. He craned his neck back to see Sakura. She gave him a quick wink and then started counting the money in her hands.


End file.
